Life in my words
by alubloom
Summary: What happens when the winx club have daughters but their life turns into a repetition of the past.will Delia find out her past and will the future hold some unexpected events for the next generation in her family. Not very good with summaries. My first crossover in my life. Winx club and Pokémon (pokeshipping and contestshipping later in the story).
1. Chapter 1 the prolog

The world has many changes and many adventures to give us as well as love happiness and sorrow. My life is like a repetition of what happened in the past. My story starts with my mother and her family and friends the Winx club. My mother and father live on Eraklyon as the king and queen. My aunt daphne is the queen of domino and her husband Thoren. My mother and her friends have a time in peace since they defeated the trix or so they thought.

My mother and father had a daughter and thats me Delia. Stella and brandon had a daughter named Nixie. Flora and Helia had a daughter named Rosellia. Tecna and Timmy had a daughter named Sarah. Layla and Nabu had a daughter named Aisha. Musa and Riven had a daughter named Melody. We all considered each other as family.

But like all stories mine starts in the attack of the trix when I was 3. It was a day like no other i was with my parents in the royal garden, the royal garden was my favorite place to go to with all the flowers there and the wonderful aroma of roses, lilies, and my personal favorite the gardenia. My parents were having a meeting so I was spending the day at the gardens while my parents were in the castles meeting room. I was alone that day in the garden so I decided to go inside when I saw something. It was like a dark cloud of lightning. I was scared when I finally saw three figures appear from within it. So I ran inside crying in fear of who I saw.

The meeting room was the throne room and in there were all my parents friends, Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Flora, Helia, Layla, Nabu, Tecna, and Timmy. My cousins were not here today. I hadno idea what they were talking about before I came in but they were surprised to see me crying.

" Whats the matter sweetie",my mother asked. But I was to scared to say anything. once again she asked," whats wrong Delia dear?"

" I ..._sniff... _saw three scary ladies who... _sniff..._ started destroying the garden..._ sniff... _and saw me and .._sniff... _tried to chased me with snow and lightning but I ran away fast_." _ Nobody moved because they all ready knew who they were.

They all looked at each other and gave each other a nod and they went off. My mother told me " Delia dear don't be scared I will protect you but for now you need to stay safe so I will send you to your grandparents okay." I nodded and she rushed me to a portal she created to send me to my grandparents on earth.

She came with me and when we were at Gardenia grandpa Mike and grandma Vanessa were surprised to see us and told us to come in but after a while my mother told them everything going on in Eraklyon, then went off. I tried to follow her but grandpa and grandma stopped me in my tracks. "Delia dear you can't go with her." They told me and I was sad but what were my mommy and grandparents talking with each other about.

- FLASH BACK to Conversation-

' will you please take care of her the trix are attacking back in Eraklyon and she's not safe there '

' Bloom you know we will but if its the trix again then she won't be safe here either since the trix will come here too, right ' Vanessa tired to tell bloom

' I know but who else can try to take care of Delia?'

' Well how about your cousin Kelly?' Mike suggested

' But will she accept to take care of her is the question'

' You know she loves Delia so I'm sure she'll say yes.'

'Okay but if I don't come back before two days please take her to Kelly'

'We will.'

' thank you.'

And with that she left back to Eraklyon.

- end of flash back -

I really don't know all the details of the attack on my home but its been three days and my mother never came back for me like she said. So now my grandparents had told me that my mother wanted me to go to my aunt kelly and stay with her but that she knows me as Wendy not Delia. So I will have to adjust over in Viridian City. I was not to excited but I really wanted to explore more of this world.

Earth has changed drastically since my mother bloom was my age living here. Now there are magical creatures we all call pokemon. My travel to Viridian City was not to long by plane. But I was sure going to miss Mike and Vanessa. But mostly my mother and father.

What has become of my family and friends is a mystery I won't be able to solve.

- years later -

It will soon be my sixteenth birthday and aunt Kelly has yet to get home from her trip. She has gone to trips and back for as long as I remember. I still wonder if my mother ever will come back for me. My mother has left me with my grandma and grandpa and then told them to send me to aunt Kelly, I really have my doubts about her ever returning. But after years of being apart I really don't remember much about her or from where I was really born. All I have is a picture of me, my dad, and my mom in a garden, but this garden is no where on this planet.

I guess I will never remember if I am always here all stuck in this city. I've seen how ten year old get their very first Pokemon and then go on their journey. How I wish I could travel but I have to stay here to wait for my mom and dad to come get me. Tomorrow I turn sixteen and it will be eleven years since our separation. I really miss them so much, but my memory fails to help me figure out why they left me here. So for now I'm like a lost pichu trying to find my way home to my trainer.

life seems to really have something big for me really big.


	2. Chapter 2 what now

Today is the day, it's my birthday. Today I turn 16. But as always aunt Kelly isn't here again. I can only imagine what she is doing at this very moment. The Pokémon outside in the yard are all awake, so me being a nice girl I decided to feed them and then take the smallest one for a walk in the park. " Azurill lets go to the park today." It only took her the amount of time for me to say that for the little blue Pokémon to start jumping all around me and towards the door to leave. " Please the rest of you behave okay." I said knowing they will no matter what.

Me and Azurill walked down the road and towards the park to a nice shady place where I sat down and tried to relax for today. Azurill is a playful Pokémon and sometimes wonders of on her own but always finds her way back how she does it is a mystery to me. " Don't wonder of to far okay!" I yelled for her to hear me. She responded with a series of au azur Azurill. I lay down at the bottom of a tree and started to close my eyes when Azurill came crying and frightened. " what is it Azurill did you get scared by a screech or something?" I asked but she just shook her head and signaled me to follow her. So I had no choice but to follow. But when we got to the clearing in the park I was amazed to see what I saw. " It's a fairy and an ogre," I whispered to Azurill but she was not happy and overjoyed as I was. The fairy wore a very pretty belly button shirt and shorts in the color yellow. The ogre on the other hand wore a one piece outfit that was ripped at the knees. But then I saw that the ogre was fighting the fairy for her scepter. " you'll never get away with it " she said. "Oh but I already am." he said. So as a really active and friendly person who helps anyone in need I stepped in not knowing what could happen and said " Hey leave her alone or I'll... wait what will I do?" By, then I finally realized that I only had Azurill with me and no one else to help me. Now I was in for it.

" you should learn to mind your business." he said then sending these small red creatures he called ghouls to attack but I said " get back " and this red light came surrounding me and protected me from them. I was surprised, and said " did I just do that ?" But as I said that the ogre reached out for my hands and lifted me by them. " Let me go !" I yelled and once again I was surrounded by a bright red light that was like a warm fire that helped free me from his grasp.

" wow your powerful" she said standing up and getting her scepter back then asked " Are you okay?" Of course I nodded and then the ogre yelled in anger and all his ghouls attacked again but were defeated by the fairy and then one of them ripped my pants and then they were gone. But the fairy then just out of the blue fainted and her outfit changed to a lovely yellow dress and a crown, her scepter also changed but into a ring, but I told Azurill that it was time to go home.

* * *

><p>"Step forward Nod" A mysterious voice said in the midst of a fog<p>

"You have failed" said another voice

" But it's not my fault your majesties, I had the scepter in my hands but this earthling girl came and messed everything up" Nod says

" An earthling girl?" said another

"Oh but she is not your ordinary earthling she has powers this girl." Nod says trying to defend himself from his mistresses," She has pushed my ghouls just like that and..." he was cut by one of the three mistresses who said " Interesting, describe her."

Nod tried to think of the way she looked like but one of his mistresses saw he hadn't has his glasses and asked " Nod where are your glasses?"

"Right here my lady ..." he said but the third lady yelled saying " WELL PUT THEM ON!"

"A near sighted ogre how pathetic" one said "If only he wore his glasses he'd be alright" said the other

" OH will you stop defending him " The other said

" An ogre with glasses that does sound pathetic.." Nod said before he was cut off by one of the three mistresses saying " Quiet you fool, that girl could mean something to us." Oh but your highness don't worry One of my ghouls has grabbed something form the girl, it's a piece of her clothing but to us this is nothing but to a hunting troll its an important clue." And with that said a blue hunting troll came out of the midst of the fog and took the cloth and smelled it for a sent to follow.

His mistresses were pleased one said " Good then go back to Viridian city and find the girl and the scepter and this time ..." in unison all three said "DON'T LET US DOWN!"

* * *

><p>We took a short cut through the park and got home unseen. Then aunt Kelly came out to greet me and Azurill and then shrieked in surprise when she saw that we were holding a fainted girl. She helped us bring her in side and laid her on the sofa. Then my aunt asked "Wendy what happened, who is she ?" That's when I started to tell her the whole story.<p>

" Um Wendy I don't quiet understand can you tell me that again." Aunt Kelly said.

"I already told you she was attacked by some horrible creatures, she's some kind of fairy ." I said again.

"Humph I see ..." she said " So you believe me. "I said hopefully

"Uh no I think we should call the police and take this girl to the hospital."

"Oh don't do that," The mysterious girl said

"She's coming too, how do you feel dear," said my grandmother who happened to be stopping by today. "Uh I'm alright," she said hen turned to me and said "Thanks for helping me out "

I of course said " Oh it was nothing really." With that she introduced herself saying " My names Nixie." I responded with " My names Wendy."

"Should we call you parents Nixie" Aunt Kelly said with concern

"Um that would be impossible because I live in a place very far from here, have you heard of Solaria. Its a kingdom far, far away. I'm a fairy you know. I was trying to get to Alfea Castle in the realm of magixs when... " That was when my aunt interrupted her saying " Oh but of course I'm calling the police, it doesn't take a genius to see that this girl has seriously out of her mind." That's when Nixie lifted her hand and turned the phone into a vegetable.

That caught my aunt with surprise and Nixie said " See now do you believe me." I responded in her defense " I saw her and I believe her." Nixie then said " I was attacked by those ghouls and was forced to land here on your planet and that's when Wendy here saved me and pushed back those ghouls with an energy shield .."

" Actually I don't know how I did it .." Then Nixie responded and said " A fairy doesn't need to know how she just does it that's all."

" I'm a fairy."

" Of course you are don't tell me your not, oh and have you registered for the new program in Alfea castle it's the best school for young fairies like you and me.."

" No, no stop talking nonsense please." my aunt said.

Now Aunt Kelly was really in confusion. But then my grandmother stood up and said " Wendy go up to you room and show her around I'll take care of your aunt." So I did what she said and took Nixie to my room not only because my grandmother said so but to also clear the whole 'WENDY' as my name.


	3. Chapter 3 all but ordinary

" Here we are. Okay Troll do your thing." Nod said and the troll sniffed the piece of cloth and then set off to find the sent and the person it belongs to. They all follow the troll to find the scepter that Nod seeks for his mistresses. They started walking towards the city in search of the girls.

"this way " he said and every one followed. The troll found the smell and lead them to a building and they were very close to getting what they came for.

* * *

><p><em>Mean while in Wendy Delia's room_

" So this is your room huh. Wow." Nixie said.

" Yeah but it's not much."

" Oh wow did you draw these."

" Yes."

"Oh sorry if a bit being nosy."

" No its okay Nixie, I mean things are not okay I mean I still don't understand what just happened in the park.

" Wendy you used your powers to save me you should be proud of that. In my world powers such as yours are perfectly normal and a necessity."

"Is your world like this ?" I said holding out a fairy book to her. " Hmm Yes but its much nicer in here in my world it a bit different."

" I guess it all in how you look at it, I still can't get over what happened."

" Strong feeling such as fear has summed up the wonderful that are in you, they were always there you just didn't know its just a question of concentration and with your energy you can do anything watch." And with that she lifted her hands and turned my pencils that were in my pencil holder on my desk into one big pencil. " See now its your turn, put them back to their original forms." I stood and tried to but nothing happened.

"It's no use I can't do it." I said as I sat down on my bed.

" Hey you should come to Alfea castle they're starting a new session maybe you can learn to control your powers there, and I'm sure you'll make an excellent fairy."

" Wow but where is Alfea?"

" Its in an enchanted realm of magixs beyond time and space, if you'd like I can show you." Then she placed a paper on the floor and said " This is a bottomless poster watch and follow me."

"Okay here I go."

* * *

><p>" This way I smell another fairy with her. "<p>

" That must be Nixie with her."

" No I lost the sent they've disappeared." the troll said when suddenly they heard something and hide.

"Humph fairies that is totally ridicules." Kelly said

" Kelly its not ridicules it true come on admit it you and I both know that Nixie is a real fairy but your afraid to believe it."

* * *

><p>"See now this is Alfea castle."<p>

"Wow this is cool but how do we get out of here?"

"That's easy you just jump up like this."

" and also I wanted to intro duce my self for real now."

"What do you mean didn't you say your name is _Wendy_?"

" Yeah but my aunt knows me as 'Wendy' but my real name is Delia."

" Really, wow I once knew someone named Delia a long time ago."

" Wow that's so cool."

"Way cool."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile<em>:**

" Wait no the sent is back and its coming from that building right there."

"Good we'll sneak around back and surprise them." with that the troll, Nod and the ghouls went to seek the girls.

" Oh like it wasn't easy to believe that even Bloom was a fairy and that she disappeared in her world because of some witch attack and that now her daughter has meet a weirdo who also claims to be a fairy it's just not possible and I won't let Wendy get involved with this nonsense!"

" Hush down don't let the girls hear. And besides I saw it with my own eyes and you did too Bloom was a fairy, and if this is Wendy's true destiny then who are we to stop it. And now that you know you should also know that Wendy is not her name it's Delia."

" More secrets get revealed now after so many years, is there anything else I should know about?"

**outside:**

Azurill and the rest of the Pokémon were resting soundly when the troll, Nod and the ghouls appeared and then got them all startled.

**_Inside:_**

_" _Well,...wait where is all that noise coming from?"

"It the Pokémon something must be wrong out there." Kelly said while rushing towards the door and then she shrieked at what she saw.

The Pokémon were all unsure of weather to attack or stay in place. Kelly was to terrified set a proper command. And Vanessa was trying to get Kelly to get out of the way. The ogre and the troll we in the way and the troll yelled. And trashed the whole house and furniture.

" I know they are in here where are they." Nod said to both Kelly and Vanessa who were both leaning against the wall scared.

when Nixie and I heard the noise we ran down stairs to see the commotion in time to hear the ogre call for us .

"We're right behind you."

"What?"

"Now lets settle this,...SOLARIA! " Nixie said before she transformed into a fairy and she flew and knocked the troll in the head.

" You fool you got knocked by a cutesy girl."

"Yes but I'm no ordinary girl, hey Delia we're out numbered so lets split them up."

"I've got an idea, I'll take care of the ghouls." I said and that's when my aunt and grandmother went out throw the window, and I ran out side chased by the ghouls to the backyard.

" Okay girl you want to see what the troll and I can do."

"Very well lets see what you two can do against this .. BURNING SUN..."

Then an explosion was heard from the living room to the backyard." What do I do now?" Then a pot came from the kitchen and inside was Azurill. then the ogre came flying out the door and landed on the ghouls. " Wow Nixie sure knows how to command control."

That's when she came flying through the window and I rushed towards her. "Delia don't worry I've called the specialists."

"Who?" The troll came through the door and stood over us while we were still on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4 the hero's

That's when out of the blue came four guys. All of then wore the same attire. An outfit of blue and white and a blue cape.

"I'm ready guys." said one with orange, brown hair. He wore glasses and weld a small weapon.

" Alright lets get this brut to jail where he belongs." said the one next to him. He had dark raven hair and held his blue sword and shield and was ready for battle.

" What's the rush you guys don't you want to have a little fun" said the one next to him . This one was the one who has the troll tied in his grasp. He has purple hair and small sword.

" I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you after all this is our first mission ..." said the one with brown hair. he held a green sword he leaned on that was when the one holding the troll was pulled flying over to where me and Nixie were still seated. "I rest my case."

"Stay behind me." said the one in dark raven hair as he used his shield to protect them all from the hard punches from the troll." Hey Jonathan do you mind doing something."

"Huh what," Then Jonathan moved to the side and used his sword to part the ground under the troll. " My turn," said the one with orange, brown hair as he shot darts to the ground where the troll still stood on and made him fall into the hole made by Jonathan. "Bull's-eye."

"Yeah great job but its not over yet." Said the dark raven haired guy.

"Stay here this won't take long." Said the one with purple hair. He then took off and battled some ghouls and then was bumped to the side by the ogre.

"Hey leave him alone!" Nixie and I said in unison and blasted him with a magical sphere.

"See I told you that you could do it." Nixie said.

"Then I'm really a fairy." I said

"Of course you are I'm never wrong."

Then the ogre got back up and seeing that he was surrounded clapped his hands and vanished.

"Finally this is over." Nixie said as she walked over to the four guys." Delia meet our four hero's Sam,.." she said pointing to the one with orange brown hair."Nathanial,..." pointing to the one with dark raven hair." Prince Jonathan,..." she said pointing to the one with brown hair " And Rayon." She said while she pointed to the one with purple hair. When all the introductions were made the troll came out from the hole and Sam place a collar on him that lifted the troll into the air and then they all went into a portal and vanished. That's when my aunt and grandmother came to where we were and stood there shocked.


	5. Chapter 5 a new world

By morning my aunt was already cleaning the house that was a mess since the troll and ogre where here. "Hey Miss. Kelly why don't you let me handle the clean up with a little magic?"

"Um no thank you I prefer this way." she said as she continued to sweep the floor.

"Delia's ready" My grandmother Vanessa said as we came into the living room with me holding my suit case.

" now are you sure about this.. um..._Delia._" Aunt Kelly said as she turned to me.

"Yes aunt I'm sure I want to go I mean it will be like going on Pokémon journey's only in a different world and galaxy, and I'm going to learn to be able to use my powers completely."

"Well you know we still don't know much about this Alfea school."

" But if its anything like what Nixie says it is then I'm sure you'll be just fine and make sure to come home after the session's over next summer okay." My grandmother said.

" Okay and Thanks, both of you."

"Yeah but we are going too. I especially want to know more about this school. So Nixie how do we get there? Car, broomstick or what?"

" Um Aunt Kelly broomsticks are for witches."

"Oh so what do we use fairy dust."

"Or do we use the portal again Nixie?"

"Well regular humans can't go in but my scepter can handle a little trans-dimensional puddle jump like this."

And with that she used her scepter to teleport us to the magixs planet where the school is at.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Aunt Kelly said as she looked over at the school.<p>

"Pretty cool right." I said with such excitement.

"So what really goes on here?" Vanessa asked

"Well the best and most fabulous come from all over the universe to come and perfect their powers, most are princesses like me, but we also have pixies. And get this we are only one enchanted forest away from the Red fountain school for heroics and bravery, but we're also just down the lagoon away from the creepiest place in the entire realm The Cloud tower school for witches." nixie said as we continued to walk towards the school.

As we advanced Nixie said "There it is the Alfea school ."

"Wow " said my grandma

"Its pretty amazing." My aunt Kelly said as she stared at the school.

"It makes going to Pokémon training school and public school look lame."

"Well then lets go in and check it out." Kelly said as she walked forward and then bumped into an invisible wall like substance. "Hey there seems to be like an invisible wall here I can't get through it."

"Really where is it, I don't feel anything. Well what ever it was it's gone now."

"Actually there is an invisible wall here."

"Really then why didn't it stop me?"

"Simple that's because your a magical being Delia and they are not. Sorry but you can't go any further."

"Then I guess it's time to say goodbye then Delia." My grandma said as we hugged.

Then I went to my Aunt who has took me in since the time my mother has left me at my grandparents house for the reason I can't remember. " Well then goodbye Aunt Kelly and thank you."

Then she walked over to where Azurill was standing and said "Azurill make sure to watch over her okay." and with that Azurill hopped towards me and Nixie were standing .

"Well let me send you home then just stand there and ..." Then they vanished and we walked towards the school.

* * *

><p>"I'm so nervous."<p>

"Relax your with me and besides fairy school is just like normal human school but only we all have magic powers and better of us here are princesses like me and we come here to perfect our magic skills but we also have pixies and get this we're only one enchanted forest away from the Red Fountain school for heroics and bravery but we are also one lagoon away from the most creepiest place in the entire realm, the Cloud Tower school for witches."

"Wow that's amazing. Hey who's that?" I asked as I pointed out the woman standing at the front gate. She wore glasses and a long navy blue dress and a white blouse.

"Oh that's Mrs. Griselda and she's the head of discipline here at the school."

"Wait is she checking a list?"

"Yeah and if your not on it they turn you into a frog."

""OH no I'm not on the list."

"Don't worry about that I have a plan...You see Princess Celesta, a friend of mine was going to attend but changed her mind at last minute and gave me this letter to show for her non attendance to the school so instead I just won't show it and you can pretend to be her, since nobody even knows her here it's perfect!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now come on."

" Hey Mrs. Griselda it been a long time,"

"Not long enough Princess Nixie, not since the incident of last year, I still can't believe they let you back in."

"My dad did donate that new music hall for the school."

"And your friend ,"

"She's Princess Celesta of Vallisto."

"Let me check the list... ah celesta of Vallisto here you are you may proceed."

Once we were in the front of the building Mrs. Griselda was in front and explaining the rules, also warning us to never go near the Cloud tower school for witches since if they caught you it will be the worst thing ever. Soon after the headmistress Faragongda came and introduced us to the school and then sent us off to our dorms to settle in and meet our roommates.

* * *

><p>"lets see who are roommates are I hope they're better than the ones I had last year their wardrobe had a serious lack of color, but I don't have to worry about that cause I have a single."<p>

"Wow it big, wonder what mine looks like?"

As I walked in I stepped on a plant that yelped saying "Ouch that hurt!"

"Oh I'm sorry."

"That's my latest creation

"He talks?"

"isn't he cute, I'm trying to follow in the theory that my mother had that if plants could talk then deforestation would be reduced even if it just saves one tree. Hi I'm Rosellia "

"Hi I'm Delia."

"Delia..."Nixie said into my ear

"Oh what I mean is Delia is a name that I really like but it not my name my name is Celesta of Vallisto."

"Hm Vallisto Fourth world of the magical relm of a ring and renound for its rich and artistic tradition, it's beaches are very popular with tourists" said a girl from behind me.

"Right that's where I'm from."

"Cool, my name is Sarah."

"Hey Sarah"

"Hi Nixie, hi Rosellia."

"Nixie you are quite infamous."

"Yup that's the word on the street. You plan to blow up more stuff Nixie, next time let us know ahead of time so we can jump and bounce."

"Ha ha, very funny Melody."

"Hey it sounds like you all know each other."

"Well yeah we all kind of grew up together." said another girl from behind.

"That's true Aisha."

"Kind of ?"

"Yeah we never really saw each other much after the Eraklyon attack."

"But now we're roommates. Yay" Nixie said trying to change the subject.


	6. Chapter 6 An adventure for the ring

One thing came after another after we meet. One the night we met we went out for some pizza and the ogre appeared again and I followed him to his mistresses (Three witches by the names Marcy, Sabrina, and Martha) and they trapped me in ice and the girls had to come to my rescue. That was when they found out my name wasn't Celesta but Delia. And when Mrs. Faragonda found out she just let me stay in the school. I was lucky that time.

A few days later the witches had came and kidnapped Nixie to get her ring of Solaria and had a deal to give Nixie back in exchange for the ring and in the end we handed over the ring. When we returned to the school I had went to the library to read some books and when I came out Mrs. Faragonda had seen me talk to my self about the book from restricted vault that showed me about the origins of the magic dimension. She talked to me about how the origin of the powers came from the Great Dragon. She told me that this dragon then landed on the planet Sparks, or known now as Domino but it was destroyed twice, once by the ancestral witches and half destroyed the second time 16 years ago by the Trix along with the kingdom of Eraklyon. Then the school bell rang and I had to leave.

After school the girls and I got together to talk about how to get back the ring, we had a plan to get it back, but it was against the rules to go to Cloud tower under any circumstance so we asked Sarah if there was a way to get to the school with out anyone noticing

" Well there is a way and that would be the underground caverns full of passageways and tunnels all over the place. There's even one right under cloud tower."

"Well then what are we waiting for lets get ready and go get my ring back!" exclaimed Nixie.

* * *

><p>We walked through many tunnels until we got to the entrance to the school. We had to go up the stairs and into the room of the witches.<p>

"Looks like they're gone but they sure left a stench behind." I said as i walked inside and started to look around

"This place stinks like a an ogre after a ten mile run!" said Melody as we gathered at the center of the room.

"Well enough about that do you all remember the spell about finding something really fast?" Rosellia said turning to Melody

"Lead us to what is lost, find it at any cost." Sarah said as we all waited for it to take effect. We started to wonder the room and kept looking for the ring."Look they're in to voodoo!I wonder who this girl is. poor girl"

"Hey look, do you think this is for cheer leading? A baton...ahh..." Melody said while from the baton she was holding appeared spikes.

" Sarah I wouldn't play with that doll"Rosellia said to Sarah who threw the doll across the room scared

"Your right voodoo is so last century. (cough) okay... um... is the spell working yet ?"

"No not yet lost and found spells take a while..." Aisha said

"Hey look its working!" I said as I walked across the room to the pile of trash that was near the end of the room."Look Nixie its your ring!"

"Oh now why would those nasty witches keep my beautiful ring in such a filthy place like this!"she said as she picked it up and putting it back on her finger "Mission accomplished girls "

"Good so lets get out of here!" Aisha said as we walked to the door to the room and walked out.

"Follow me you guys." I said

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Nixie asked<p>

"Come on guys I just want to check this library out"

"Why is that Delia?"Melody asked with a looking at me mysteriously.

"Well its because this library has the only other book that exists about the great dragon."

"Well that's grand but the gateway to the inter school tunnel will close in less than five minutes." Sarah pointed out

"But that leaves three minutes to search for it."I said as I walked inside and began to look around."I mean come on if the witches know about a power in the ring than so should we."

"But do you even know what the book looks like?" Aisha asked as i walked to a shelf and looked at the books.

"Its right here it looks just like the book in the one in the restricted volt!" I exclaimed as I opened the book but suddenly a bright light shined and we all closed our eyes.

* * *

><p>With Headmistress Griffin :<p>

Griffin sat there in her desk reading a book when a bright light appeared in her crystal ball and said " huh... who could be up at this hour?" as she cleared the crystal ball she could see the fairies looking around the library."Well, well, well, what do we have here guests!? Why don't i treat them to the good old cloud tower welcome."

* * *

><p>Back to the fairies:<p>

"Well since we can't read that book than can we leave now!?" Sarah said as she stood up from sitting from the ground.

"Relax Sarah we still have like a couple of minutes and besides they have a book about every fairy in the universe!"Melody exclaimed

"Then you know what this means, there can actually be books about everyone of us somewhere in here!" I said in excitement.

"Okay but we are leaving in a minute and a half so don't get detracted."

"But I have no clue about where my powers come from and I don't even know why I have powers in the first place or even where i come from,and my whole story could be in one of these books."

"Fine then look for it you still have over a minute."Sarah said as I walked around the library and searched for the book about me."Hey how are these books organized by powers or alphabetically?... hey come quick I found it."

"Wow its so big." Rosellia said

"Well read it."Aisha said

"Wait! this is too much of a coincidence. I mean why would it be sitting here waiting for you?"

"Uh maybe the witches could have been looking her up the probably read all about us." Nixie said so confidently.

"Even if that's true it still feels odd to me There's a significantly large risk factor involved, should i calculate the exact number for you?"

"No! This book could have all the answers to all the questions I've bee wondering about ever since i got to Alfea. I have to look inside this could be my only chance to find out."But as I reached to open it a spell vine appeared and tried to grab me but missed me and suddenly it turned into a vines and said "I'll destroy you!"

On the other side:

Griffin said "You asked for this girls you dare to break into cloud tower, but now I dare you to try to break out. Mua ha ha ha ha ha"

With the girls:

"We're leaving now Delia!This place is totally on." Melody said as she grabbed me and pulled me away from the book.

On the other side: 

"So sorry girls but no exit for you."

With the girls:

"What? The door disappeared!" Aisha said

"The wall is hot someone must have put a dark spell on it to make it disappear."Sarah explained

"Than maybe we can make a new one." I said :What do you guys think?"

"I think your right lets bust it."Melody said

"A shot of digital power should do the trick." Sarah said as she shot her powers towards the wall.

"It looks worse." Nixie said "Now what?"

"Uh...power convergences?"

"Good idea Sarah."Rosellia said

"So lets do it girls!"I said as each of us transformed into fairies and with a blast form each us together we escaped the library and ran threw the halls.

"Wait I think we're lost." Sarah said

"But you memorized the map didn't you?" Rosellia said

"Yes but it this isn't on the map. It's as if it has changed."

"What like if someone is messing with the space?"Aisha said

"Yes that's exactly right, changing the perspective and reality both."

"Hey what is that? does anybody hear that?" I said with concern as an eerie sound got louder and seemed much closer.

"Those are red catapos there were some in my realm."

"Are they bad?" Nixie asked

"Well they got into my friends castle and I never saw her again." Melody said ," One bite and we're done for!"We all stood there shocked for a moment and started to back up as they stood at the door.

"They're everywhere!" I said scared as the bugs got on the ceiling and surrounded us."What do we do now?" I said as we gathered into a circle.

"Hey I know what we can do!We can make a fire shield."Aisha said as we made a circle with each of us towards the bugs and she continued saying,"Now!"and we put up a fire shield and felt safe for a while as the catapos where falling on to the shield and burning up."see I knew it would work.."But just when it seemed like it was a great idea they revived and started to come threw the shield.

"It's like the fire made them stronger." I said getting worried.

"Hey I have an idea." Rosellia said," follow me everyone." she continued as she flew up and floated in the air between the ceiling and the floor and we followed.

"This better be good." Nixie replied

"In my realm when we want to get rid of bugs we use their natural enemy." and with that Rosellia blowed some dust and out came... "Arachnus farbous arisous ."

"That's one of the grossest and most coolest thing I've ever seen and it works!" Nixie exclaimed in surprise.

"Its like bio-control."Aisha said

"Well using natural means to fight pests is way effective and its not toxic like bug spry and its safer than fire and its all around environmentally sound."Rosellia said cheerfully as the creature disappeared.

"Look they're turning into something else!"Sarah said

"Yeah they're turning into mud yuck!" said Nixie grossed out,"Note to self book a mud facial treatment." she continued laughing

"Um Nixie that's not mud it's slime, and they're about to give you a facial." Melody said as Nixie still laughed out loud,"Nixie!"

As she looked up she saw that the slime had gathered and turned into a big ugly bug with its eyes here and there and it's arms on its head and basically everywhere. She screamed and melody yelled to us to RUN!As we ran it kept up with us.

"Those things are so gross!"I said as I looked behind me and saw that Sarah had started to fly and we followed right behind her.

"You know I heard that if one of those things slime's you you won't be able to get the smell off for like a week even if you use magical shampoo!" Melody said coming towards the front of the group.

We kept flying threw the hall with the bug right behind us."Ooh no you don't!" Nixie said as she flew faster and then yelled as we got trapped by a dead end."I can't get slimmed this outfit is couture."

"Then I suggest you stop whining and follow my lead,"Sarah said as she knelled down and said again,"Wait until it gets close and then fire at it."We all waited as the bug monster got a little closer and Aisha said,"Now!" and we fired our powers at it and then when it was about to blow up we managed to put up a shield and cover ourselves. When the coast was clear We stood up Nixie pointed out that the door at the end of the hall was locked, but Sarah managed to unlock it.

As we walked inside Sarah said,"This room according to my map is supposed to be the ball room."

"If this is the ball room than I'll have to leave the number to my interior designer to help them. Maybe some wall paper could make it look a little bigger."

"Clearly the map is useless unless I get online."Sarah said

"Hey um guys whats that noise?"Aisha said as she turned to see a bug and yelled,"AH! its a Puncture Beetle!"

"Fret not girlfriend I've got it under control!Sun flare!"Nixie yelled and started a fire

"Nixie look at what you've done, I could have created a beetle eater. Look at all this fire." Rosellia said

"I was always told that when it comes to bugs you can never have to much fire,"she said until the fire grew and then she said," Well then again there can be."

"Way to go."said Aisha and we all gathered into the center of the room

Coughing Rosellia said,"Does anyone know a fire spell ?"

"This fire is too big a spell won't work!"Sarah said as we got closer together in the center of the room.

"What are we going to do now?!"Aisha said with concern. All we know is that w are trapped and there seems to be no means of escape.


	7. Chapter 7 the aftermath

We are trapped in this room with fire closing in on us when suddenly I heard a voice saying," Delia... Delia listen to me Delia I can save you.."

'what?'

"You have to trust me, I want you to follow my voice, don't be afraid. You're in a situation similar to an event that happened in the past, your life is a retelling of the life of Bloom a fairy lost to us by the Trix. You may not know who I am but I know you,we will see each other soon, but for now just follow my voice to the way out, follow my voice." I didn't realize that as soon as she said that I started to walk into the fire.

"Delia what are you doing?...Delia!Guys shes walking right into the fire!" Nixie yelled at me as I walked and the voice continued to tell me to follow it.

"Delia!" Melody said

"We have to stop her!" Sarah said as the voice just said to me "Trust me Delia, keep going."and I waled next to a wall when a sphere like portal door appeared," Use the portal." Then I lifted my hand and opened the door.

"Oh wow it a way out all snaps to you girl."Nixie said coming from behind me and smacking me on my back. That was when I came into consciousness."Um Delia?"

"Huh.. what just happened?"I said puzzled

"Enough talking it time to bounce it's getting hot in here!" Aisha said and she started to jump up and down.

"you go first." Nixie told me as i jumped into the portal followed by her, Melody, Sarah, Aisha and Rosellia. We went down a tunnel still followed by the fire as we came to the end and fell to the ground with everyone else right on top of me.

...

As we walked back to the school Sarah asked me what happened to me and I replied

"Well I don't know I just heard a voice and it told me to follow it, this might sound totally crazy bu I just had a feeling that I could trust this voice."

"Well crazy got us out so it looks like you were right to listen to the voice." Melody said

"That's called intuitive thinking." Sarah said in reply

"Well what matters is that I got my ring back, and you know what that means mission accomplished girls."

* * *

><p>As we walked the halls of our school we were totally worn out.<p>

"I wish I could use magic to fly to bed."Rosellia said

"Well I'm so tried that even if we cold use magic i would make the bed fly to me and tuck me in." I said

"I'm so tired that I would even crash right here." Melody said as we walked towards our room, when suddenly we saw Mrs. Griselda in front of our room door and said,

"Your not as tired as you're going to be tomorrow I'll see you in Mrs Faragonda's office." and with that we were left go to bed and wake up to a really big punishment.

* * *

><p>"We warned you Cloud Tower is off limits and yet you ignored us and went there in the middle of the night and you broke in unbelievable."Mrs Faragonda said angerly<p>

"Unthinkable."Mrs Griselda said in addition

"Unacceptable."Mrs Faragonda said

"You must be punished." Mrs Griselda said as we sighed in sorrow but Mrs Faragonda continued saying,

"We can not tolerate this kind of behavior at Alfea so I hope that you at least have a reasonable explanation."

"Well the witches stole..." I started to say but was cut off by Griselda who said,

"If I may, I believe that in such an extreme violation any excuse they would give us would be completely irrelevant."

"Yes, I agree," Mrs Faragonda replied

"In that case i suggest punishment 4-D just like the last 2 time this happened. Since it seems that we need to set the example for the rest of the students."

"But the witches were the ones who started this..." Nixie tried to explain but was cut off by Faragonda,

"That's enough punishment 4-D will have to do."she said as a flash of light began to shine and twisted around us and she continued saying," powerous revokerous magicous suspendus." And thats when all our powers were suspended from us and we couldn't access them afterwards.

-With the headmistress and head of discipline-

"That curse it just make it seem like the Winx are back in school all over again with almost the same events."

"Yes I agree Faragonda the trix wanted to get the dragon Flame this badly that they just made their daughters have their same fate as their mothers and these girls don't even know it yet."

"In time they'll find out and until they do we just have to act as normal as we can."

"And then there's Delia, could she be her daughter the one who not even the witches could find at Blooms adoptive parents like they though she would be."

" I believe so since the girls are living their mothers life she must be."

"I guess we can only assume at this point right Fargonda."

"(sigh) Yes well lets get ready for the rest of the day the other students need to be watched as well.

"Alright."Griselda said as she walked out of the office leaving Faragonda alone to think

* * *

><p>"Well look at it this way girls at least we don't have to go to class for a whole week."Nixie said as she lied down on the bed<p>

"We can't do any home work without our powers so we'll be way behind in classes." Rosellia said sitting in a rolling chair

"And what about our network privileges what am i supposed to do with out the realm wide web."Sarah said from the other side of the room

"I was almost done with this off the hook spell to help me reach the high notes in the melodies and songs but now I can't even do that."Melody said.

"guys This is bigger than any of that stuff, when the witches find out we took back the ring they'll come after us and we won't have our powers."

* * *

><p>"Mrs Griselda we can't help but wonder when we might get our powers back?"Rosellia said<p>

"Well your little field trip to cloud tower was unacceptable and not to mention dangerous, you're lucky you were not turned into jumping beans and sold to the inter realm circus, and you won't be getting your powers back anytime soon but this is only the beginning of your punishment."

"Um what's the rest of it?" Aisha said

"You may not leave campus for the next two days.."  
>"We have to stay in all weekend not exactly a punishment Mrs G." Nixie said as most of us just giggled. Mrs Griselda then clapped her hands and then brooms and buckets and mops appeared<p>

"you will not be staying in your rooms as you said Nixie however you will be cleaning the school using these tools."Mrs Griselda started to walk towards Nixie with one of the items and handed it to her saying" Here you are Miss Nixie your new best friend."

"We have to use these things to clean up the school," Sarah said," Perhaps I can find a manual on how to use them..."

"Sorry Sarah but you won't need a manual for this."

"Oh no manual that's..."

"Don't worry Sarah, it's not that complicated." Melody said to reassure her.

"Yeah the only manual we'll be using is manual labor."

"oh alright."

"Well then leave no paper weight undusted, now get to work!" and with that we left the room and went to do our chores miserably.


	8. Chapter 8 the new club member

"Well only ten more lecture halls to go girls " I said as i got up from scrubbing the staircases in the room.

"Well how about a little h-e-l-p Nixie?"Melody said as she to got up off the floor.

"Totally, Nixie this is kind of your fault you know."

"This is my fault..."

"Yeah if you hadn't opened you big yap trap..."Melody said

"But you all laughed though.."

"Come on Nix just grab a scrub brush will ya."

"A hello blisters are my worst enemy."Nixie exclaimed

"Then wear gloves!" Melody was starting to yell

""Ug Gloves with a tank top yuck!" Nixie said in reply

"HM that's a really good point I hadn't even thought of that have you azurill dear." I said as I walked to the bucket of water on the floor

"Azu azu rill"

"Thank you Delia and azurill at least you two understand. getting dirty is simply not on my menu."Nixie said as picked up the bucket and walked towards her.

"Your not the only princess here you know that right Nixie."

"Yes, but on Solaria royalty and scrubs just...ahhhh!"She yelled as I spilled some water on her from the bucket in my hands filled with soap.

"Now what were you saying Nixie."i said smiling

"(Laughing) Nice one Delia."Melody said still laughing

"Oh I got some for you too Melody."

"NOOO!"She said as i spilled some on her any ways

* * *

><p>"Hey Sarah are you sure you don't need any help?" Rosellia said as she watched helplessly as Sarah tried to figure out how to use the broom<p>

"Yes I'm sure I can figure this thing out all on my own." Sarah said as she put the bucket on her head and lifted the broom into the air and sweeping a portrait and dropped it.

"Are you sure?" Aisha said

"yes maybe I might need a little help...but maybe we should find the other girls."

"Alright lets go see what they're up to." Aisha said

* * *

><p>"Oh my what happened here!?" Sarah said in concern as she saw the rest of us laying on the ground all wet<p>

"Are you guys alright?" Rosellia said

"Well we were just in a big war of water fight and I won!" Nixie said as she got up

"Oh please you did not win!" Melody said as she as well was getting up," I did."

"Its not funny." Rosellia said

"Yeah what if Griselda sees this..."Sarah said

"Indeed.. what if .." said a voice from behind. I was Ms Griselda

"Oh no busted!" Melody said

"I wanted to let you know that Charmed life is holding a concert in the magix stadium tonight and all of alfea will be attending, do you know this group?" Ms Griselda said as she walked towards us

"I've got all their CDs."Nixie said

"Good thing because since you have so much cleaning left you won't be attending the one of your classmates will pick you up a tee-shirt." Griselda said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>~At Cloud Tower~<p>

"Those pixie losers had the nerve to sneak on to our turf and we just let them get away!"Sabrina said. She acts just like her mother Stormy who is imprisoned just like the ancestral witches were along with Darcy (Marcy's mother) and Icy ( Martha's mother)

"A real witch would not let this offence go unpunished!" Marcy said

"And neither shall we my dear the power of the dragon is not in the Solaria ring then we'll just have to find the real source of power and then use it to destroy their entire school." Martha said as they all laughed their evil laugh

* * *

><p>While we cleaned the school I asked the girls, "Um guys can any of you tell me who was the Delia you knew and what happened to her?"<p>

Their expressions changed little and they all just stopped and then stared at the floor before smiling back at me but only Nixie spoke up and said," Well where do I start, ...um... lets see Delia was the first born princess of Eraklyon, she was the daughter of Queen Bloom and King Sky. Her parents were really close to all of our parents," Nixie said turning to the rest of the girls and back at me before continuing by saying,"Well since our parents were really close we all saw each other a lot she was sweet and kind and we all had fun with her but then on that day we just lost her forever..." she said trying to fight back the tears," The trix attacked Eraklyon our parents, known as the Winx club world wide, tried to stop them but they were lost to us in the battle and the planet became a barren waste land. Well for one My mother never came back from that attack, as well as Sarah's mother and of course Delia and her family but only Delia's little sister survived being rescued by her aunt Daphne. That's all we really know on the subject since no one really knows what happened their and if they did they won't tell us,most of them tell us that its a lost cause in trying to find them, but I believe they're all alive, a lot of people think that by telling us to give up hope because they're dead and will never come back but if Bloom could rescue her family and her home kingdom of Sparks, ops i mean Domino, then how can they tell us it's hopeless. I believe that we have a chance to find and rescue them. there's always hope and then the Charmix club can be complete again... but for now .."she said staring at me," why don't we make you our new member."

The other girls looked up with excitement and said in unison ,"Yeah that's a great idea she can be our newest member this will be just so much fun."

"So what do you say Delia do you want to be the newest member!?"

"well... um.. this is sudden... um ... lets see ...okay I'd love to be the newest member, but why is the club called charmix?"

"Oh that's easy you see our old friend Delia came up with it since we wanted to be like our mothers the Winx Club she told us we should be Charmix because if winx is our first set of powers next comes charmix so if our mothers were winx then we are the next power that is Charmix." Roselllia said smiling

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Some Time Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey now that the schools gone to the concert what do we do now?"I asked

"well that band is bunked but anything can beat cleaning duty." Melody said

"Hey I've got an idea, why don't we call up boys!"Nixie said wit excitement

"right I'm sure they'll be thrilled at the prospect of helping us clean." Rosellia said with uncertainty

"Well we can tell them...uh...that...we need some heroic..some bravery.." I said trying to make the idea much more better

" But won't Griselda be angry?" Sarah said

"Nope because she said no magic, she never told us we couldn't have any help from our favorite hero's."

"Yes and we know they can't resist a call from a damsel in distress."

"Quick then call them before they too leave for the show." Melody said with excitement

"This will be awesome."

* * *

><p>"Well girl tonight's the night we attack alfea." Martha said as the other two stood right behind her giggling as they waited for their fun to begin<p>

**Authors Note:**

_So hey did you enjoy this chapter hope you did because it gets better more in the later chapters where i show how Pokemon will play a role _

_but all good things to those who wait, read and review ;)_


	9. Chapter 9 The Dragons Flame and Enya

As we cleaned the halls we waited for the boys to arrive . When they did they were all stunned to see that they skipped a concert for a cleaning job.

"Well we thought you can help us clean to and then start a party so will you help out guys?" I said as I handed each of them a broom.

With the help of the specialists we managed to finish in time to start a party. We all danced and sang as we enjoyed the rest of the day. But we never would have thought that in a place where we are having so much fun there would be trouble brewing outside our window. And what was about to happen would be the turning point of our lives especially mine.

* * *

><p>As the witches arrived out side of the Alfea castle they were surprised to see that the school was not as deserted as they initially thought it would be.<p>

"Hey I thought that there was no one at the school so why are they here."Martha said as Sabrina and Marcy stood behind her.

"Well it's those fairies that always ruin our plans now seems like the perfect time to ruin their plans." Sabrina said as she turned to them,"And with the wisteria crystals will help use find the most powerful source of power."

" Huh but they are only used to find the most powerful of sources." Marcy said

"Exactly if the power of the dragon flame was not in the ring of solaria then it must be somewhere here in this school and if we distract those pesky fairies then we can use that time to find it." Sabrina said

"You got a good point there Sabrina." Marcy said with content as the all formed a circle and brought forth a monster 8 feet tall with blue skin and horns like that of a bull and hind legs like that of a goat and hand of a human and in his hands he held his weapon as he roared and stomped into the school breaking the entrance wall into pieces.

As the monster stormed the school they started the search for the dragon flame following the wisteria crystals. They hovered and Flew into the school with smiles of delight.

* * *

><p>As the music kept playing we kept dancing until an enormous explosion coming from below. All the music and dancing stopped as we trembled with the quake the mysterious object made. We walked out onto the balcony and looked over to see where the noise was coming from. Azuril and I got a bad feeling and I couldn't help but go to where the gigantic hole in the wall was at and look around. I couldn't help but stare blankly at the hole and when I came into consciousness again I realized that I was not the only one here at the damaged scene.<p>

"Hey Delia are you alright you just up and walked away so fast whats wrong?" Nixie asked in concern

"Oh... um... well.. I don't know I guess I just blanked out." I tried to say even though I myself don't even know how in the world I got here.

"Well you shouldn't blank out anymore since this hole was made from a really big creature." Sarah said

"Really tell me something I don't know." Rayon said sarcastically

" Well its 3 meters and it weighs close to a ton and its fur is bristly not soft, it walks upright and it has horns in addition to multiple clawed limbs and it gives of a foul musky odor."

"You sure told him..." Nixie said when suddenly the ground shakes and we were led to the creature but when we offered help Nathaniel told us to stay put and hide but that did not stop us from running the other way down a hall without noticing that we were being followed.

~~~~~~~With the Witches~~~~~~

"Marcy, Martha hurry they're accelerating " Sabrina said as she hovered after the wisteria crystals. they followed them without noticing that they were right behind the fairies.

~~~~~~A while later~~~~~

We unwillingly seemed to have followed the creature and unwillingly got it angry. And our only plan of action since we had no powers was to... dare I say it... RUN! Azuril tempted to slow the beast down but failed and since she was small she got away easily.

"It like the power keeps moving why?" Sabrina said as she followed wisteria crystals along with her sisters.

We kept running as we brought the creature to follow us it made the building shake as we ran and went through doors and halls until we had to hold onto the walls for balance until it leaped over us inches from crushing me. It turned too face Sarah and charged at her i thought she was done for until I realized that she leaped into the air and over the now trapped beast.

"Eww this beast stinks..here little beast one..two..three.." Nixie said as she sprayed the beast with her perfume . Which in turn got the beast even more angrier than we wanted. As we ran for our lives the boys came in and Nathaniel got it much more annoyed by calling it over for him to attack. Leaving the rest behind he attacked the beast.

"Hey need any help with that Rayon?" Nathanial asked as he saw Rayon fly across the room. We noticed our cleaning tools and picked them up and since we had no magic our soap,buckets and brooms were our best choice for our battle. We went into a corridor and rigged the entire hall with soap and traps to trap the beast. Now all we needed was the bait. And since the boys were fighting and got beat up quickly ,to my surprise, we used that to our advantage and attracted its attention. Leading it to the hall where we set up we got it to slip and fall from there we surrounded it as it was unconscious.

"Where do you think it came from?" Rosellia asked looking at it closer.

"The creature preserve." Rayon said trying to contribute.

"But the creature preserve doesn't have Minotaur's." Aisha stated

"Hey look at that there's a baby duck,and we all know who this duck belongs to..." I said as I turned around to meet the others gazes

"THE WITCHES" We all said in unison

"That means the senior witches are here." Sarah said as we all gathered our things and tied up the Minotaur and took it to the ship and placed it in a cage. We then went back into the school and locked it up in the ship that the boys brought over.

"They are probably here to take back your ring Nixie." I say as we walked back from the ship.

"yeah your probably right." She said as she turned to face me and asked "So what do we do now they could be anywhere?" Everyone stopped and stared at me

"Well when they can't find the ring on their own they will most likely go to Faragonda's office and use here all seeing crystal."I said as I lead the way

"That's true but what if they already got there?"Aisha said

"Well then we'll have to be cautious and ready to counterattack."I said and they all were astonished towards my bravery and they all smiled at me and said "Then lets go Delia!" and we went to the office.

* * *

><p>When we reached the office it was still dark and empty "Looks like they didn't come in here yet."<p>

"Guess not but they will and when that happens we will ambush them." I said as we hear a creaking sound outside of the room.

"They're here" Rayon said as we all looked for places to hide and be able to attack. As i took my place in my hiding place the voice from the other day came to me again and said to me,  
>"Delia can you hear me?"<br>'Huh wait it you again isn't it, the voice from when I was in cloud tower.'  
>"Yes its me."<br>'I knew it so is something wrong?  
>"No not this time but I need to speak with you."<br>'Okay and maybe this time you can tell me your name.'  
>"I guess its natural that you don't remember me you were only three,(sigh) It's Enya."<br>'Enya I know that name but then where are you maybe if I see you again I'll know for sure if I really do know you.'  
>"Sure I'm outside of your room on the balcony, come find me later when this mess is over."<br>'Sounds good." I thought as I smiled but that smile didn't stay on my face for long since the door opened and in came the witches.

"Hm interesting the crystals are responding wildly the dragon flame must be around here." said one of the witches

"But I don't see a thing so I say we trash the place and do a thorough search cause I'm not satisfied."said another.

'This is it' I said as I came out of my hiding place."Your not going to trash anything!" I yelled as i jumped out of my hiding place."Hit the lights Rayon!" and with that all the lights are turned on and everyone comes out and surrounds them.

"What are you doing here!" Sabrina yells as she looks around at us.

"Better question would be what are you doing here?" I said

"No what are you doing here." Said a voice coming from out side, it belongs to Ms. Faragonda."Don't bother hiding Delia I can see everything you know."

"I wasn't hiding I was..uh.. looking for something." I said sheepishly.

"Well for now lets have you three witches taken care of." she said as she used the same magic that she used on us and took there powers and sent them to Ms. Griffondor's office with a letter if complaint. And also sent of the boys with gratitude. She then came back into the room and said," I will have a word with you six in the morning for now just go and rest for the night."And with that she sent us off to I needed to say something to her alone.

"Ms. Faragonda may I say something to you I hope you won't laugh but..."I went silent

"Well whats on your mind Delia/"

"Well its just, I can't shake this feeling of...how do I put it well.. like..if this has happened before you know... this is crazy um.. just forget what I said its crazy I'll go now." and with that Ms. Faragonda took a seat and thought about the days events.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

"Mrs. Faragonda I need a word with you."

"Sure come in, whats this all about Enya?"

"I know that she's here but why haven't you told her about the curse and.." Enya was cut off

"Enya I don't think its time yet when she's ready I'll personally send her your way.."

"**No** you can't if you won't tell her she'll find out on her own, I even think she's already figuring this out."with that Enya left the room.

* * *

><p>'How is this going to turn out this curse is really unfair." Ms. Faragonda thought as she went to rest in her room.<p>

As I walked towards my room I remembered I wasn't done for the night I still had to meet up with the mysterious fairy named Enya,'I know that name but from where?' I thought as i entered my room and walked towards the balcony in anticipation to meet this mysterious Enya whom I have this feeling that I've meet before but where is still a mystery to me but I'll get the answers to all my questions tonight.


	10. Chapter 10 Secrets Revealed

**Authors Note:**

**So I know that everyone is asking about when pokemon is coming in, but after this and possibly the next chapter I will bring pokemon in fully hopefully so I ask be patient for a while so thank you. E****njoy.**

* * *

><p>As I walked towards the balcony in anticipation I couldn't wait to get everything sorted, out this feeling of deja vu and something else about the name Enya keeps tugging at me and I just don't understand it. I get near the doors to the balcony and I reach out to open the doors to the balcony and sure enough there she was she had her back towards me but I could tell she is a girl about two years younger than me and when she turned around a strange feeling came over me and before I knew it I was crying. I don't know why but then suddenly I ran towards her and hugged her. I do know her and why, how, I don't know why or how I forgot her...my.. "... its you... isn't it?"I said as I was startled that I figured it out by just looking at her but there was no mistaking it's her. All this time I had forgotten her but now all these memories from before came flooding my mind and I just couldn't believe it.<p>

"You recognized me just in one glance how?" Enya asked with tears starting to fall from her cheek as I held her tight.

"I don't know I just knew, " I said as I let go and we sat down and talked,"But how if your here why didn't anyone bring me back and why did they separate us?"

"Its because of the curse of the trix."

"A curse..."

"Yeah this curse was strong the winx club the one our mom and her friends created fought the trix and to no avail they placed a curse that no fairy, nymph,witch, or anyone with magical powers could break. Our parents thought light of it since they could always defeat them and they were strong, but when they attacked they were all together talking about them and then when you appeared they sent you far away from the witches reach."

"I remember that but then what about you during that time I thought you might have died there and that scared me that I had forgotten all about this world my home and you. But here you are and safe and well, but how, where were you then?"

"From what I was told by Daphne was that mom appeared pretty beaten up and told her to watch over me before she went back to the battle."

"So Daphne is still well?"

"Yeah and she was the one who raised me since I was one and our parents disappeared. I basically am the next to ascend the throne for Domino since she had no other children."

"Well you were raised as you are while I was stuck on Earth trying to get aunt Kelly to let me go travel as a Pokémon trainer but she would never let me go the only pokémon she let me have were a vulpix, milotic, azurill and charmander but they are all back at grandmothers house except for azurill at least." I said as I showed her a photo of my pokémon and me together. She smiled and we talked till about 1 in the morning about the curse and my powers and our family before. She then got up and left to her room and I went to bed. And that night I had a dream about my mothers lullaby

* * *

><p>(Song: When the darkness comes by Colbie Caillat)<p>

Underneath the echoes  
>Buried in the shadows<p>

There you were  
>Drawn into your mystery<br>I was just beginning  
>To see your ghost<br>But you must know

I'll be here waiting  
>Hoping, praying that<br>This light will guide you home  
>When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love<br>Hidden in the sun  
>For when the darkness comes<p>

Now the door is open  
>The world I knew is broken<br>There's no return  
>Now my heart is not scared<br>Just knowing that you're out there  
>Watching me<br>So believe

I'll be here waiting  
>Hoping, praying that<br>This light will guide you home  
>When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love<br>Hidden in the sun  
>For when the darkness comes<p>

(Oh oh oh)  
>For when the darkness comes<p>

Be here waiting  
>Hoping, praying that<br>This light will guide you home  
>When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love<br>Hidden in the sun  
>For when the darkness comes<p>

Hidden in the sun  
>For when the darkness comes<p>

* * *

><p>And then I woke up and made sure to write this song down and got ready for the day. And when I came out of my classes I had to meet up with Enya in the library. Along the way I meet the girls and they accompanied me to the library.<p>

"Enya are you here" I said as she stood and waved to where she was and I went over to her. The girls where surprised to say the least.

"Enya you meet Delia where and when cause I don't think we introduced you two." Nixie said confused

"Yeah about that um guys this is um...you know she my..."

"WHAT!" they all said in unison "Hold on a second Enya is she really... but didn't she go missing and I thought you said you were you never knew of our world before now Delia!"They said again together.

**SHHHHHH..** the whole library said. So as to not get yelled at again by Barbatea, the librarian, we decided to go to the central court yard.

* * *

><p>"So spill whats this all about."Melody said.<p>

"okay so well I'll go first...um..well to tell the truth I didn't want to remember my past from my home with my mother cause it scared me so much I was traumatized and forgot about it I kind of forgot everything that had to do with my old home on Eraklyon and everyone that was close to me..." I said as I sat down but they were all still quiet,"When I came to meet up with Enya like we agreed on yesterday that was when everything came flooding in and I remembered everything that I had forgotten...I'm sorry to have forgotten you all..." I couldn't meet there eyes in fear that they would hate me, but they had instead sat all around me and gave me a hug.

"You don't need to apologize cause you are the same Delia from before and we should of been able to see that right away by your name." Nixie said.

"Yeah just cause you didn't remember us doesn't mean that we'll hate you or anything, it's only natural that a child would want to forget such a terrible ?" Sarah said as she looked around and they all the girls.

"So now that that's settled how about we continue do the training that we agreed to do today now Delia?"Enya said

"Sure thing." I said the told me to sit in front of her and to sit in a meditating position. We then reached out to hold hands together and let our selves transform to our wings and back unconsciously.

"Well that should prove it even further that you are my sister cause hey you have the dragon flame inside of you and its stronger than mine."

"Huh what that is incredible the only reason you were able to get into this school was in order to help you use your immense amount of your magic with the dragon flame and now your saying that she's stronger than you." Aisha said totally shocked

"That's just so...amazing!" Rosellia said as they all danced around.

"yeah but to know for sure we'll have to ask my aunt Daphne." Enya said as she got up.

"So let go find her she is Alfea's History of Magic teacher after all." Nixie said as she lead us to Daphne's classroom.

"Aunt Daphne are you in here." Enya said

"Yes, yes I'll be right there Enya give me a second."

"Kay!" she yelled back as she turned to face us and say, "Well then I guess we should just sit around oh.. wait you haven't taken her classes yet have you?"

"No I haven't."I said while the rest nodded that they have.

"well then no wonder that you never knew of your capabilities, now at least you will know for sure weather you are stronger than me."She said.

"Yeah" I said as Professor Daphne came into the room and asked, "So what can I do for you today..."she stopped as she looked at me and couldn't stop herself from crying as I stared at her and she at me.

"Delia?...is it really you.?"Daphne asked as I turned around from put azurill into her pokeball and faced her, nodding in response.

"Oh look at you how much you've grown and oh..I'm sorry its just I can't seem to stop crying give me a second okay."she turned and wiped her face and then turned again to face me and Enya again. " Delia I just... I can't believe that you are.."

"Still alive and well...I know that's what I thought of when I finally realized where Enya and all of you where at." I said as I embraced her and held her tightly.

"But were together again so don't be sad anymore and live in the present." she said as we finally let each other go to what we finally came to see her for.

"Aunt Daphne to the reason why we came here.."

"Yes,yes what was it again?"

"Well to put it simple I think Delia is in possession of much greater magic than me."Enya said as she became serious.

"Oh,...well then lets find out shall we?" Daphne said as she lead me to a room in the back and sat me on a sofa and told me to make sure to have nothing on me so I placed my pokeballs on the small table next to the then said to just relax and just let my magic run free n my body.

As I did what she said to do I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>When I came back into consciousness I realized the power that I held as it rushed in my body and I that one of my spells that I will be able to use are so powerful that they scared me.<p>

"Delia are you feeling okay?" Daphne asked

"Um yeah yeah I'm fine." I said as I started to get up and looked around and saw that no one was here so I asked, " Where did everyone go?"

"Oh well you see this process to full see the amount of magic you have takes time and for you it took a week."

"Oh a week...A WEEK!" I said, " I was unconscious for so much time how will I make up my class work."

"Don't worry you won't have to make up anything because all of the schools professors are going to give you some special training because you do indeed have much more power than Enya. And the only reason she's here at a young age is because she has stronger magic as strong as your mother Bloom, my sister. But you have greater power that can help or hurt those around you."

"I know,... the spells...the Ashton and Ashia." I said as I got up from the couch.

"Delia don't worry we'll help you you just have to trust us." Daphne said as she walked towards me. "But first why don't we go to Earth and get the rest of your pokemon and have them help with your special training since we will be training you there, what do you say?"

"Okay." I said as we walked out of the room and she lead me to Ms faragondas office.

* * *

><p>Authors note<p>

**So Enya's identity was going to be a secret but I changedmy mind so hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned if you want to know what the Ashton and Ashia spells do. Bye till next chapter ㈴2**


	11. Chapter 11 The power of life and death

As we walked I stayed behind Daphne and kept to myself and never looked up as we reached the office and we walked in. Ms. Faragonda' s was seated in her chair and when we entered she looked up at us and said, "Oh I see that Delia has woken up already."

"Yes she seems to have an ability much greater than that of her mother, my sister, such power as I'm sure I've told you was the reason we let Enya enter the school in advance to help her control but she is in good hands here but Delia needs these special classes that I have asked about."

"Yes I am aware of that and I guess I cannot refuse seeing how she is much stronger than her mother and her sister I hear. Enya came in a few days before and told me about most of what's happened."

"I see then you already know what we must do." Daphne said with such seriousness in her voice, "Enya will have to still stay here and what about the professors how will they be able to teach on earth?"

"Well let's see, they will have to go when they have free time and but how will they get back in time maybe with then..."

"But that won't work out because they will not have enough time to help her since it will take too long to get to and from Earth..." Daphne went silent all of a sudden then turned to me." Delia maybe you can help with this how many people can you teleport at once?"

I came out of my daze when she suddenly turned to me and said, "Um...I think…almost...maybe…everyone who stands next to me in a rather large diameter depending how I am teleporting them..._why_..?

"Perfect see now they can come and go as they need to. But I need them to help with her training at the same time and everyday if possible."

"I understands but that isn't possible she might as well just stay here."

"Yes I understand but that's why then I need them, she can teleport them there is no way she can stay here for this training."

"Well I'm not sure anymore if this will work out but then let's have the school move to Earth that way she can train and the other professors will be able to help..." Faragonda said as I interrupted her and said

"You shouldn't go to Earth...I mean ...well..."I told them as I looked away unsure whether to tell them that Earth is different and…

"Delia what's wrong?" Daphne asked me

"Well the thing is that...um there are no fairy's on earth well not for a long time now…so says my grandmother Vanessa."

"What do you mean?"

"Well since Pokémon came into our world many children have gone to train some and battle in leagues as you know right."

"Right." They both said as they looked at me

"Well the thing is that there used to be a rule in those leagues in which the trainers can call upon the fairies aid to help them in the Pokémon battles if and only if the fairy herself reveals she is a fairy and wants to help them as you know as well."

"Yes"

"okay well here's the thing since the tie when my mother disappeared and left me less and less fairies where seen in the leagues and suddenly stopped showing up they later told us that it had to do with the evil organization called Team rocket appearing and trying to take the to use in their quest for power."

"So you're saying that if we go they might go after us."

"Only if we reveal ourselves in public but Team Rocket has advanced technology that can detect large amounts of energy but for ow since they can't find the fairies they stick to the strongest Pokémon to steal."

"I never knew that so what ever happened to the Earth fairies?"

"No one knows they stayed hidden and or all gone to their hidden village."

"That's news to me so moving the school to earth would be dangerous for not only the students but also for you since your powers are really strong."

"So what now it has to be earth but then with this Team rocket organization it will be very difficult to do anything."

"We will have to talk with Roxy and find out where they went and if we can have her find a small place where you can have Delia here train."

"I've forgotten about her yes that would be very helpful most of the fairies can take the place of the professors and I can have the professor's help with Delia's training. "Daphne said as she looked at Ms. Faragonda and tried to reason with her.

"Oh very well as long as we can get Roxy to send replacements then thee professors can go help with her training and maybe you should also ask the remaining winx club fairies to accompany you and please just come back safely."

"We will Ms. Faragonda do not worry about us we will be fine." Daphne said as she and I left the room.

* * *

><p>I walked behind her in silence and followed her into the offices of every professor Wizgiz, Palladium, DuFour, Eldora and Avalon. All these teachers were already ware of the situation and it made me a little how can I put it…embarrassed that I need personal professors to teach me. Just my luck with all this uncontrollable power that I possess it seems that I will have to try to learn much quicker to be able to come back and help Enya find our family and bring back our kingdom. Not much longer and I will get stronger and I will be a fairy worthy of this power bestowed upon me. Uhg how much more do I have to wait.<p>

Daphne left me in my room and told me to get ready and to try to not make everyone worry about my sudden leave if only that was easy the first thing that happens when I enter the room is everyone Nixie, Rosellia, Melody, Sarah, Aisha and Enya bombard me with questions.

"Okay, Okay one at a time…" I said as Nixie came up to my face and said

"Okay then tell us the whole story what happened did you figure out what kind of magic you have?"

"Well..." I said as I explained all that happened up to the part where I have to leave...

"..."

They were all they all looked at me and said

"Delia even though you won't be here at the school to graduate and get more transformations with us we will still be here for you when you finish your training." Nixie took my hand and then hugged me after she told me all of these comforting words that I couldn't hold back the tears and I was crying and they all came and held me and made sure that I was better before they said goodbye and I left.

* * *

><p>As the aircraft left the magic dimension we set off to the planet of Domino were we had asked for the remaining winx club fairies to wait so we could all go to Earth. As we arrived at Domino and meet up with Tecna, Layla, and Flora. They were all happy but I can also sense that they were sad and heart broken. All they could do is talk with Daphne before we were off on the airship. When we arrived on Earth that was when we made a quick visit in Gardenia. I went into my grandparents' house and hoped they weren't home. Luckily for me they weren't. I speed to the back yard and there I was united with all the Pokémon that I had kept there during the time before I left to Alfea.<p>

"Nuraya, my sweet little Vulpix. Oh Hydra my beautiful Milotic, and Ignazio my fiery little charmander." I said as they came towards me from sleeping in the corner and hugged me. "Cypress my little Bulbasour and Forsythia my lovely Serperior. My, my you're all doing well I see… (Giggles)"As I got them settled I couldn't help but notice that the house had gotten a bit more crammed. Most likely my aunt moved in with them since she was probably lonely without me there.

As I walk towards the self where their pokéballs I couldn't help but notice the photograph of My grandparents, Aunt Kelly and me when I was younger and I just couldn't leave with my Pokémon without letting my family know what's happened to them. So I wrote them a letter and left to find Roxy.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Grandmother, grandfather, and Aunt Kelly,<em>

_How have you been? I've been great and well I was just writing to you to tell you that I will be training here on  
>Earth since I have these very powerful spells that can be dangerous if I don't learn to control them.<br>For now I will be traveling around and I will be taking Nuraya, Hydra, Ignazio, Cypress, Forsythia and of course  
>Azurill with me so don't worry I'll come and visit when I get the chance.<em>

_Sincerely,  
>Delia<em>

* * *

><p>When we reached Roxy's Island we used our magic to enter. Flora, Tecna and Layla were happy to meet with Roxy once again and after their encounter that's when everything became more difficult. Nuraya, Cypress, Forsythia, Ignazio, Hydra, and Azurill are always around me and Flora took me to a clearing surrounded by nature and asked all my Pokémon to make a circle around me and since they all have elemental powers they were essential for this lesson.<p>

"Delia from what I have been told you have great powers a gift and a curse. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Very well for you to learn about your powers first I must teach you about life essence."

"Life essence is the like our life span or something?"

"Close but Life essence is the life spirit or aura that is inside every living thing. Right now I want you to focus on the life essence inside of you first. Close your eyes and feel it inside you." Flora said to me as I closed my eyes and drifted into my inner self, my aura, and my powers. "Do you feel that now take that feeling and expand it feel all the living things around you and then transform into your fairy form." I couldn't grasp all she was trying to tell me but as I continued to do as I was told I could see auras with my eyes closed and feel all the powers that came from Nuraya, Hydra, Cypress, Ignazio, Azurill, and Forsythia. I then tried to transform but then as I did I lost the feeling of the auras and opened my eyes.

"You were so close Delia." Flora told me as I sat down still in my fairy form." See you were able to change your fairy form just a little." she said as I looked down at my garment. I was wearing an elegant white sleeveless gown with flames that engulfs the bottom it. And gloves that cover my arms from my wrist to my elbows. But everything else is the same my red butterfly wings with diamonds. And my long hair still in a ponytail.

"Ahhh... Um is this supposed to happen?" I asked her as she giggled and stretched out her hand towards me.

"Yes but the form is still incomplete as you can already tell."she said as she helped me up and I then went back to my normal self.

"When you fully transform that form is called Shivani "

"Shiva...what?" I asked

"Shivani, it means Life and Death. The same as the power that you carry." She said as she looked at me, "These powers called the Ashia and Ashton are very powerful they can take a life or give life back to anything or anyone. That is why you must understand what the life essence is okay."

"I understand and I also know that these powers are very dangerous but first I want to learn the basics of my powers before I think I'm ready to try to use my new powers." I said sincerely as I looked her in the eyes.

"Very well good choice Delia."Flora said

"That's a very good choice but I'm afraid we might have to travel all over the planet and train Pokémon like the regular people here so that team rocket does not find this place." Tecna came from the Earth Fairy Castle , " Roxy is concerned that all this magic could bring the attention of team rocket onto this island. It should be a fairly nice trip. My calculations show that we would have a better chance of getting you to understand your powers while traveling. But most of the Professors will return back to Alphea and Daphne will be staying here to make sure this island stays hidden no matter what and when we leave we will have to wear a disguise so as to not attract attention from those who know us."

"We'll be like the trainers that travel with their Pokémon." Layla said as she too came behind Tecna.

"okay so lets challenge the gyms while we're at it too so we won't attract suspicion towards us." I said with smile as I looked at my Pokémon and gathered them into their Pokéballs and got ready for the long Journey I was going to take with my team and my tutors.


	12. Chapter 12 The New Worlds Adventure

**Delia's point if view:**

We first traveled through the Johto region. We flew over the sea until we reached Cianwood City. It's a beach side city that is located on the far western edge of Johto. We flew a long distance from the island to this shore. It was a beautiful place and before we knew it we already stumbled upon members of Team Rocket. Of course we acted like they were of no threat to us but then they spotted us and wanted us to answer some questions. But when we refused they said that we might be working for the government and that we looked too suspicious and they tried to take us with them but then the Winx immediately rushed me from there and into the city. It wasn't long before we bumped into another person this time a man who saw our situation and helped us out. he rushed us into the closest Pokemon center and we stayed there until the coast was clear. Surprisingly enough we were not caught.

"Okay I think we're safe now...that was really close," Tecna said with a sigh."Thank you so much for helping us get away from those men um... I don't believe I got your name..."

"Oh my name is Charles Goodshow. And it was my pleasure to help you all, I know what a devious group those people are." That mysterious man said," But I can also assume that you all aren't from around here are you?"

"Actually no we're not but it is a long story." Flora said without a second thought.

"But we can't really tell anyone who we are yet because we are trying to not be spotted by any organization, like Team Rocket, from any region." Layla said and stood in front of me as if implying that we should be going.

"Oh well sorry for my intrusion then well hopefully they don't find you here and good luck." Mr. Goodshow said

"**WAIT**!" I yelled unconsciously and everyone stared at me, "Are you the Goodshow the one who is the Pokemon league chairman Goodshow?"

Everyone stood there and then started staring at Mr. Goodshow. They were all silent as they listened and stared at him in awe.

"Why yes I am and I do believe that I am most trustworthy for anything that you're trying to hide... Delia..."

Everyone was silent and in awe as they listened and then when he called me by my name that's when they all became stern and serious.

"Hhh..how do you know my name?" I said as I took a step forward and then stood in place as we all awaited his answer.

"Huh... oh... I guess you don't remember then.." Mr. Goodshow said and then smiled with a chuckle.

"Huh what's so funny Mr. Goodshow?" Layla said as he turned towards her

"Well that's easy because even though she might not remember I do." He said as he turned back to face me. "If I remember correctly you where with Mrs. Vanessa before and the two of you came into my office and Mrs. Vanessa was speaking with Miss. Kelly when you wondered off and got lost when I found you... you were so calm and when you saw me you just stared and then smiled and said with pride that you were lost and told me your name, Delia, and when I brought you back to my office where Miss. Kelly was with Mrs. Vanessa who, I might add were really worried, you were such a child back then... But look at how much you've grown and you completely forgot me."

"Oh...um I remember that day...wait you where that kind man who helped me then right, now I remember sorry for not recognizing you."

"No worries." He said as he then turned to face us all.

"So I now know for a fact that we can trust you since I see that you already know her name." Tecna said as she pointed to me, "even though I know for a fact her mother did not want her name to be known by anyone other than us but all well."

"Then let us move to my office a little ways from here."

"Sure why not there's nothing else we can do right now since we don't know if team rocket has left or not."

"Okay then why don't you all follow me then its not that far from here." he said as we followed him.

* * *

><p>His office was really close one might even say right next door even. We entered and he lead us to his office. Upon entering we could see that his office was nice and neat. We took seats in his small sofa and chairs that he had.<p>

"Okay so where should we begin..." Layla said as she started to tell our tale up to every last detail all up until now...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Some time later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So that's that and now our only problem is how to help her control her powers with out any help and not stand out too much." Tecna said as she stood up.

"Well maybe I can help with that."Mr. Goodshow said, " She can train if we include all the Pokemon league gym leaders, frontier brains, elite and champions and all the others that are in association with my league who are trustworthy. And of course she would have to travel around and battle with her Pokemon and herself to learn to control her also hide right under the noses of every evil organization as a trainer."

"Well that would be good but then what would we say to them, and how would we be able to know that they won't sell us out to the organizations?" Flora said with concern as she stood up and paced about the room and then stood and stared at Goodshow.

" I know they will 'cause they have always kept the secrets of the earth fairies that use to always enter the leagues and allow their friend trainers to call for the _Fairies Aid _to battle in the league and try to help their friend win as I'm sure you've heard about right Delia."

"Yes am I've also heard that the Pokemon league gym leaders, frontier brains, elite, champions must know that they are fairies before a league badge with the extra description that includes that _Fairies Aid _is allowed for the certain trainer with a fairy companion. Right?"I ask as I look up towards him.

"Yes that's correct." He said as he took a seat at his desk.

"(Sigh) Well then if they are as trust worthy as you say then I calculate that our success in training Delia will be better than before." Tecna said as we all agreed to contact them all.

* * *

><p>"I see so that's the reason you all came back."Ms Faragonda said as she stood from her desk and walked towards the glass doors that lead to her balcony.<p>

"Yes and we see no reason as to why all that they said will not work. It seems to be a reasonable enough." professor DuFour said as she stood in front of Faragonda's

"Yeah but our only concern is, if they do what they plan then they'll all get separated if they're not careful and we might lose sight of Delia."Eldora said as she too walked towards Faragonda

"Even if they do by an unfortunate event they do get separate Delia is a smart girl and she will eventually find each other afterwards." Ms Faragonda said as she turned back to face everyone." Also I do think we should send her maybe one or two other people to stay with her as she is there she is still a child and getting taken all over earth with just mentors can be a little..."

"A little bothersome and she will not be happy with it." Professor DuFour said.

"That is true but who would we send that will also benefit them in going with her to earth to train." Avalon asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"We should send her sister as one but who else could we send." Wizgiz said as he was sitting on top of the desk.

"We'll let her and the rest of charmix decide that since they know her more better than we do." Palladium said as he folded his arms and stood in his place as his eyes shifted towards the door.

"Well then I see that that will be taken care of so then why don't you girls come in already." Ms. Faragonda said as she faced the door and signaled for Professor Palladium to open the door and all the girls( Enya, Nixie, Aisha, Melody, Sarah, and Rosellia) came falling into the office and quickly stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>No Point of view<strong>

"Well then I guess since they are sending me the only other person who can go is Nathaniel..." Enya said as she was cut off by Nixie.

"No you mean Jonathan." Nixie said as she waked into our room." Since apparently they switched their names."

"Huh...Oh now I understand its because of the curse right?" Enya said as Nixie nodded in agreement."That awful curse its making our lives so much more difficult. Just like it says _Our lives will be a repetition of the past and we shall live in our parents shadows. Until the day comes when destiny is broken and this curse is lifted when they find what is lost to them_ or whatever that means. So then Jonathan could be the other person who can come with me."

"Right and since I heard that the red fountain boys have a course of training away on Earth to train with Pokemon since the discovery of the Pokemon by Bloom and Sky, and so now they have to train away in order to graduate but that will be in like a year and a half or for us it's an extra class to get more in touch with our powers and get our magic to power up."Sarah said as she took a seat on her bed.

" Well for now I guess you should go and once Jonathan is able to go he'll meet up with you." Aisha said as she leaned on the door frame with her arms folded. " But that still leaves one more vacant space for another to go."

"Well that's the problem we all want to go because we want to get much closer to Delia but it's difficult so instead lets just send you and when we get a chance to meet up with the both of you the rest of us will join you both on Earth." Rosellia said

"Then its settled only you will go, but please don't forget to contact us once you reach her and then keep in touch...Okay..." Melody said as she was getting really sad.

"Don't worry the curse may be running the show now but we will fine a way to break it." Enya said with enthusiasm. "Delia and all of us will find a way no doubt about it!... Well I better get going and tell Ms. Faragonda what we have decided, and I'll see you all later...bye- bye" she then stood up from the couch and ran out of the room and went towards the headmistresses office and the rest of the girls( charmix ) stayed in that room i silence and then with motivation to meet up they were excitedly getting ready for the rest of the day's classes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Enya's point of view:<strong>

"Okay so is that what you have all decided..." Ms Faragonda said as she sat in her large chair behind her desk.

"Yes, only I will be going to be with my sister the others decided to wait until they **had **to take the one year graduating course, otherwise they would never have been able to pick the second person to come along."

"Okay then you should go and get ready so that we can send you off to Earth." she said as I turned around and left the room in silence.

I couldn't help but feel sad. Not only is the Charmix club going to stay without their leader for some time but I who stayed as a helper and as a team member have to leave as well. I couldn't help but feel sad that I had to leave behind the Charmix club. We've all been through a lot, not only that but this curse is more than I or anyone else can care to handle. Delia will be surprised but most likely confused but it'll be okay... I hope.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Delia's point of view:<strong>

The wind blew on my face as I trained with Nuraya my vulpix. I could never have imagined that the Pokemon league gym leaders, frontier brains, elite and champions and all the others that are in association with the league would be so trusting and nice, sort of. Well all in all we were able to persuade them to keep this a secret. But they didn't stop at this as I waited to get a license to be able to travel around as a trainer I trained with Nuraya in my fairy form to practice my spells and my battling style with her. My other Pokemon have made it their job to stand around in a ring to watch us battle and make sure that I do not work myself to much. What I did not expect when the winx told me to train outside patiently they were talking with everyone inside to agree to let each of them stay at a different place with the leader or who ever to learn from them and use what they learn to train me when I get there. But in addition to this they also had arranged an agreement with Mr. Goodshow to allow any teen from the Red fountain school of heroes and the Alfea school of Fairies be able to get their trainer license when they take their one year mandatory course to graduate. But that was the least of my worries since during this time they also sent someone to travel with me during my training journey.

"Delia don't lose your balance in battle it can cost you the victory." Nuraya said to me. Oh and did I forget to mention that Roxy put a spell on my Pokemon to allow them to speak for a while. Yes its true now my Pokemon can speak.

"Nuraya I'm trying but its hard to control my balance when I'm trying to use my magic that's still to powerful for me...(sigh)" I stopped and just stood there.

"Well then why don't we take a break, I'm getting a bit tired." Nuraya said as she walked towards me, "Well think that your problem can be solved if you train with your feet on the ground and not flying." she looked at me with a strict look.

"But flying is so much fun and...and... fine I guess your right how about I try it then."

"Good you do that while I go and rest in one of their places." she said as she turned and faced Ignazio, "Ignazio its your turn to train with her I'll take your spot."

"**What!** Why do you always pick me."

"Well its because I am exhausted and she has to train by the elements in order and since your the only other fire type here it's your turn."

"(sigh) Fine whatever, are you ready Delia 'cuz I'm ready." Ignazio, my charmander said.

"Yeah lets do this." I said as I changed into my fairy forma and charged at him. This went on with every single one of my Pokemon until we were all tired. And before I knew it I was in for a surprise that even I my Pokemon were not expecting, because when we went back to the cottage that we were in for the past three weeks I saw what I thought would never really happen..

"Hi Delia long time no see huh." said Enya as she stood up from the small chair in the living room.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" **we all said as we stared at Enya who was just standing there unexpectedly.


End file.
